


Mother's Day

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Mother's Day, and two little girls meet for the first time when they discover they have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, class. Does anyone know what this Sunday is?"

The children looked around in confusion. "When's Sunday?" one little boy asked.

"Raise your hand, please, Noah. Sunday is the last day of the weekend."

One little girl, about four, raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her, smiling.

"Sunday is Mommy's Day!"

The rest of the class murmured things like "I knew that!" and "Oh yeah! I remember!" Once everyone quieted down, the teacher smiled wider and began to explain. "Yes, Sunday is Mommy's Day. Today, we'll be making cards to give to your mommies on Sunday." She began to walk around the room, passing out purple and pink construction paper. "Who can tell me some things we can put on the cards that our mommies might like?"

A little girl raised her hand. "My mommy likes flowers."

The boy next to her waved his hand wildly. "My mommy loves big trucks."

The rest of the class laughed. Their teacher called on a blonde girl sitting in the very back, who looked very confused.

"I don't think I have a mommy."

The class was silent. Their teacher's smile faded.

"Oh, well…that's very…unfortunate."

The girl looked even more confused. "Is that bad?"

"You don't have a mother?"

"No, I don't," she answered matter-of-factly.

Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "Do you remember her at all?"

"No…" She spoke slowly. "I never had a mommy."

"It's just your daddy?"

"My daddies, yes."

The teacher looked shocked. "…oh. Well, in that case, you may make a card for your…daddies, or you may color quietly while the rest of the class works."

The girl looked as confused as before, but she nodded. "I think I'll color."

The teacher nodded and continued around the room.

At the little girl's words, a petite brunette at the front of the room looked up, watching her closely. When the teacher walked away, she stealthily made her way to where the blonde was sitting.

"Hi," she said.

The blonde looked up, startled. "Hi."

"I have two daddies too."

The blonde girl blinked. "Really?"

The brunette smiled. "Yup. Really."

They moved in closer, lowering their voices.

"I didn't know that it was a bad thing."

"Well, it's not. Not really. But some people think it's not normal. Because…well, it's not normal. It doesn't happen a lot."

"I know that now."

"But it's not bad. I like it. My daddies are cool."

The blonde smiled. "Mine too. They love each other a lot. Except it doesn't look like it 'cause they always fight. But they always make up."

The older girl flashed a smile. "That's good."

"I'm Logan Larson," said the blonde, holding out her hand. "My daddies call me Lola."

The brunette shook her hand. "I'm Judith Anderson-Van Kamp. My daddies call me Judy."


	2. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd generation returns as the Anderson-Van Kamp family celebrates Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really don't think anyone follows this fandom anymore, but I figured I'd throw this up for archiving purposes.
> 
> Child characters are mine, adults belong to the always-lovely CP Coulter.

"Happy Father’s Day!" Judy’s voice rang through the house as she entered her dads’ bedroom with a breakfast tray. Phoebe peeked out from behind her sister, giggling at the sight of her dads. They were sound asleep, stretched across the bed haphazardly. Judy laughed along with her sister and crossed the room to sit the tray down.

Phoebe tiptoed over to the bed and gave Reed’s nightshirt a small tug. He didn’t move. The little girl giggled again and tugged harder. Reed stirred a little, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Daddy," whispered Phoebe in a singsong voice. Reed’s eyelids fluttered open and he caught sight of his daughters, standing beside the bed with a homemade breakfast. He smiled brightly.

"Good morning," said Judy. "Happy Father’s Day!"

Reed slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. “You made breakfast!” he noticed. Phoebe smiled proudly. “Thank you, girls.”

Reed looked over at his husband, who was still sprawled out across the bed. He laughed and gave him a sharp jab in the side.

"Ow!" yelped Shane, jumping and nearly falling off the bed. The other three exploded into giggles. Shane sat up, glaring at Reed. "Good morning to you, too."

Reed nodded towards their daughters. “Judy and Phoebe made breakfast.”

Shane looked over, noticing the girls for the first time. His eyes widened. “Girls!” he shouted, his face breaking into a smile. “Thank you so much!”

The girls beamed. “Happy Father’s Day,” said Phoebe.

They ate breakfast in bed, blankets shoved to the floor to make room for the girls. When the meal was almost finished, Judy sprang to the floor like a cat, hurrying down the hall towards her room.

"We have a present for you," her sister explained through a mouthful of pancakes.

Judy returned with a small blue envelope. She jumped back onto the bed and handed it to Reed. Shane immediately snatched it from him.

"Papercuts," he warned, ignoring Reed’s rolled eyes. He opened the envelope carefully and withdrew two tickets to a dance show at a local dinner theatre.

"We thought that after we celebrate as a family, you guys could go out for date night," Judy explained as her fathers’ faces lit up. "LoLa volunteered to come over and watch Phoebe with me. Her dads are going out, too."

Shane looked up at his daughters. He was grinning ear to ear. “Thank you so much! Both of you!”

Phoebe grinned and reached across the bed to hug him. “Happy Father’s Day, Papa.”

"This is really wonderful," added Reed, and Judy vaulted skillfully over the breakfast tray and landed in his lap. He hugged her tightly.

The girls returned the tray to the floor and the four of them exchanged hugs. Both girls settled into their fathers’ laps and smiled up at them.

"Happy Father’s Day," Phoebe said again.

"We love you."


End file.
